Ninjas and Zombies
by jentomboy
Summary: Naruto is sent to Fujimi High School where he pracites his skills. So far he's had fun, made new friends, but does his friends include the zombies?


This story was written for a challenge by El Santo Verdugo. There will be more chapters later on. Tell me what you think!

Thanks to those who reviewed. I finally understood my mistake. Since I hadn't watched Naruto in forever, I forgot how the exam system works. My bad! ^^;

* * *

><p>The ringing of my alarm clock was the first sound I heard that morning. Groaning I hit the snooze button, and rested for five minutes before it went off again. Groaning again I decided it was time to get up. I turned the alarm off, and saw I had one hour before school started. I had to set my alarm early to avoid angry phone calls from<strong> Saya Takagi<strong> for being late. She might look like a sexy character from a adult porn game, but she has the temper of Sakura-chan.

I lazily dragged myself over to my bathroom in my new apartment. I lazily turned on the shower, waited until it was hot enough, and jumped in.

**"AH!"**

Once I was fully awake I turned the cold water on. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the warm water touched my skin. I picked up my shampoo bottle, _Orange sun_, and applied the orange liquid to my hair. I always felt calm once I smelt the orange scent. I closed my eyes and thought back to last month, for the thirtieth time, when the Old Hag first told me I would be attending this school.

_"WHAT?" I slammed my hands on the desk causing Tsunade's sake to fall over and empty it's self on some important document's. Bad mistake._

_Tsunade got up from her chair, grabbed me by my collar, and looked me dead in the eyes. "I said brat, because you're a Genin I am sending you to Fujimi High School where you will kendo club. There you will learn enough skills to help you pass the next Chunin test. You might even learn some manners there. Understood?"_

_"B-but Old Hag-"_

_"UNDERSTOOD?"_

_"Ah!" I jumped away from her, and hid behind Jiraiya, or pervy sage as I call him. He earned that nickname. "Pervy sage! Tell the Old Hag I should stay here!"_

_Jiraiya put his hand under his chin in a thinking manner. "Hmm. For once I agree with her. Think of it as more training to get Sasuke back."_

_I gasped. 'He's right. I could learn more things. Maybe even new justu!' I thought._

_I ran back over to Tsunade with shining eyes. "I'll go!"_

After finish putting on my school uniform, I grabbed my bag, and ran out of the door. The school was about ten blocks away so I usually got my speed training done for the day. I usually got there in five minutes.

I arrived at the school gates just in time for them to close behind me. Sighing happily I made my way to my first class, but was stopped by Saya. She did not look happy.

"You barely made it Naruto Uzumaki."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You better shape up. This is the beginning of the semester."

"Aw lighten up. It's only the beginning. If I fall behind I have the rest of the semester to caught up."

She glared at me. "No wonder you didn't pass your Chunin test. Come on before you make us both late!" She grabbed my ear and forcibly dragged me to our first class. As she was dragging I noticed **Takashi Komuro** and **Rei Miyamoto** were talking in private. It looks like they were fighting. Rei said something to Takashi before storming inside the school. Takashi put his hands in his pockets before walking away.

I wonder what they were fighting about….

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Clones surrounded me making it impossible to tell which one was the real me. Saeko Busujima smiled.

"Good work Naruto. Let's see if I can find you." Without warning she lunged forward, and began to attack the clones one by one-making them disappear. Some of the clones tried to attack her from behind, or the sides, but she quickly countered them with her bokken.

After all of the clones had disappeared Saeko turned around expecting the real me to be there, but was shocked to see I wasn't. She smirked. "You've improved Naruto." Right after saying that she turned, and knocked me to the floor with her bokken. Groaning I got up.

"Man that really hurt!" I whined.

"I'm sorry. You should have known that trick wouldn't have worked, but you really are improving."

I smiled at her. Saeko was my close friend. Ever since she learned about my Justus she offered to train me in private. I agreed. After a few lessons I told her about my plan to bring Sasuke back. She told me she thought I was a man with honour. She's actually helped me with my taijutsu.

My stomach began to growl. Saeko nodded. "You may take a break, and go get lunch."

I jumped up, bowed, and ran out yelling. "RAMEN!"

Carefully carrying a bowl of ramen I slowly made my way up the stairs that lead to a spot where I knew Takashi would be. When I finally reached the top I saw Takashi looking down at the school drinking his juice. He was always there when something upset him, and I knew that fight with Rei would bring him up here.

I stood next to him, and began to eat my ramen. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"…..Rei is staying behind."

Choking on my ramen I pounded on my chest. Once the noodles went down I was able to speak. "She's what? Why!"

"She wouldn't tell me why, so...I yelled at her." He squeezed his juice box causing a drop to spill from the straw. The drop rolled down his fingers.

I patted his back. "She'll get over it."

"Takashi!"

We both turned-well I jumped-around to face Saya. As usually she did not look happy. "I knew you would be up here. You always run up here when something upsets you, just like a grade schooler." She said. "This is the beginning of the semester. If this keeps up you'll wind up repeating a year, or at least taking supplementary classes."

I heard this before. I turned away from her to zone in on something else. There was a few students standing around, but doing nothing special. There was no birds out today, which was odd since there was usually five out by now.

**Clung.**

**Clung.**

**Clung.**

**Huh?**

I slowly looked to the school gates where the noise was coming from. Some guy was ramming into them. He might be a parent of some kid here, but why isn't he using the parent entrance? I got a closer look of his face and saw he had grey around his eyes. The last time I saw someone look like that they was…..

Oh man.

I turned around to find only Takashi was there. Saya must have left. "Get the others." I said.

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked.

"Just get the others. No time to explain!" I ran down the stairs. I had to get Saeko-sensei before the man did.

**"Naruto!"**

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran to the kendo class. _'The last time I saw one of **them **was when Orochimaru used **that** justu to bring the dead back to life.'_ I thought.

I ran into the kendo class. No one was there so there was a chance she was safe, and the disease didn't spread yet. I was about to call out for her, but was interrupted by a announcement from the principle. "Announcement for all students: We're currently in a violent situation. Students are to evacuate under their teacher's instructions. I repeat: We're currently in a violent situation. Students are to evacuate under their teacher's…."

There was a noise then silence. I waited, hoping he would say something. In the background there was noise before the principle started to call for help.

"Saeko-sensei!"

"Naruto."

I turned around to see Saeko standing there in her school uniform, with her bokken. She smiled at me. "Call me Saeko. We are friends."

I smiled back at her. "Ok."

"We should rescue the school nurse."

"Shouldn't we get to the others first?"

"They will find each other. If we don't rescue the nurse we won't have a healer."

I can just feel Tsunade and Sakura's glares at the back of my head for wanting to leave the healer behind.

Sorry.

The hallways were filled with zombie students. Each of them were killing their fellow classmates, like they don't remember the life they used to live. Some of them were eating the dead bodies before they came back to life. This was madness. Pure madness.

Saeko and I were hiding behind a corner waiting for the right moment to run. The rotten scent that filled the air made me want to gag. It didn't seem to bug Saeko though, she seemed to not even notice it. I looked around for any survivors, but saw none. "Saeko," I whispered, "should we leave yet? This place is making me uncomfortable."

Saeko didn't say anything, instead she grabbed my hand and ran. We ran past a few zombies, who heard us and began to chase after us. I looked behind me. I came face to face with a zombie, who looked awful lot like one of my classmates. He reached out to grab my arm, but I quickly made a clone. The clone tackled the zombie away from me. I made more to take out the rest.

More zombies seen the clones, but didn't seem to notice that they were clones. Zombies began to close in on them. My clones tried to fight them off, but soon they were bitten and proofed.

I didn't care though. Saeko and I were close to the nurse's office

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! If you have any contest I can enter, then please say so! Review!<p> 


End file.
